


Day to Night

by jaicubed



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, zeath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaicubed/pseuds/jaicubed
Summary: Heath and Zane's Valentine's Day is very different than last year's.





	1. Chapter 1

_February 10_

Zane and Heath were at Todd's house. They had just filmed a bit with Scotty, who had kicked them out of his room as soon as they had finished so he could edit. 

_It's not you, it's content,_ he had said before slamming the door in their face. 

Youtubers.

"Hey, remember last year, on Valentine's Day, when we hung out at the apartment? That was fun, right?" 

Heath was sitting on the counter now, eating an apple. Zane was in perfect range to get sprayed with Red Delicious as he asked the question. He grimaced.

"You guys gonna do that again this year?" Todd asked, wiping his face with a towel. He had just come back from a run, had stripped his t-shirt off, and was drinking a protein shake while sweat clung to his perfect body. Zane hated him.

"I mean, yeah? We don't have any girls to spend it with," Heath answered. He didn't look at Zane. 

Technically, Heath was right. Neither he nor Zane had a girlfriend this year. He didn't mention that he and Zane happened to be dating _each other_ , but they were still very on the down-low. Only one person in the whole world knew, and only because he had walked in on them fooling around in Heath's bedroom.

Poor Kam.

And guys didn't go out for Valentine's Day with each other, anyways...did they? Zane didn't know very many gay guys to ask. 

Valentine's Day had always seemed like it was meant for girls, with the flowers and whatnot. What the fuck did he care about roses and candles?

He could fuck with chocolates, though.

"Aw, well, I'm sure you guys will have fun," Todd said, polishing off his shake.

"What about you? You want in? Boys' night?" Heath asked, his voice hopeful.

"I have a girlfriend, bro."

"Oh yeah." None of them had ever seen Todd's girlfriend, but he assured them that she was very real. Zane and Heath had theories to the contrary, but that was for another time.

Heath chewed thoughtfully. "What about Jay?"

"Girlfriend," Zane and Todd answered in unison.

"Joe?"

"Girlfriend."

"Dommy D?"

"Girlfriend."

Heath thought harder. Scott, David, Kam, Jason, fuck, even Alex Ernst all had girlfriends now. Gabbie, Carly, and Erin were all seeing someone. Elijah and Christine were in London. 

"Durte Dom?" Heath said hesitantly.

"Fuck no," Zane said immediately. He hated that kid. If there was one way to make your subscriber count go down...plus, he was fucking gross.

Heath opened his mouth to speak a couple more times, but closed it each time. Zane couldn't think of anyone else, either.

"Well, looks like it's going to be Coffee Talk: Valentine's Day Edition," Todd said, shrugging. "Could be worse."

He saluted them and walked off to his room. Heath sighed.

"You don't have to sound so fuckin' disappointed," Zane said, punching Heath lightly in the arm. "We'll have a good time."

Heath rolled his eyes and grabbed the keys to his new truck, jumping off the counter. "Have to spend every other day with your scraggly ass, and now Valentine's Day too."

Zane watched Heath walk to the front door. He didn't know whether or not his feelings should be hurt.

Heath turned when he realized Zane wasn't following him. "Let's go get coffee, bitch."

Zane grinned. He guessed not.

******

_February 14_

Zane's eyes blinked open.

Sun was streaming through his bedroom window, a cool California breeze following it in. _Game of Thrones_ was still playing on the TV from their marathon last night. It was unlike them to fall asleep during their favorite show, but yesterday had been brutal. Zane guessed they had probably filmed twelve hours total.

He looked down. Heath was curled against his side, one of his arms thrown over his chest, his head tucked almost into his armpit. He was snoring. 

Zane looked at his watch. 9:30am. Thirty more minutes, and then he'd get up. Get Heath up. But for now, he was cozy as fuck.

He wrapped his arm around Heath and pulled him closer to his side. He let his hand settle on the small of Heath's back, under his shirt.

**BANG BANG BANG.**

Heath was startled awake, sitting up fast and looking wildly around him.

Zane sighed. So much for thirty more minutes.

"You homos decent?" Kam shouted through the door, banging on it a few more times.

"Yeah," Zane called after a few seconds, sitting up. Heath rubbed his eyes violently with his fists, trying to become conscious.

Kam barged in, a bag thrown over his shoulder. "So Meghan and I are going to Palm Springs last minute. Won't be back until tomorrow night. Make sure you water my plants- it's Saturday."

Zane managed to nod. Heath was staring at Kam, unable to figure out how someone could have that much energy.

Ten seconds later Kam slammed the front door behind him, leaving Zane and Heath alone in an empty apartment for the next 36 hours.

This occurred to Zane as Heath flopped back down on the bed, groaning.

"Fuckin' asshole, coulda just texted us that instead of waking us up." Heath grabbed the fleece blanket at the edge of the bed and wrapped it around himself, rolling over a few times to make himself into a blanket burrito.

Zane knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He was energized, all of a sudden. The whole apartment, all to themselves. Complete privacy. For once.

Zane padded out to the kitchen and put on the coffee before heading to the bathroom. He showered quickly, avoiding the itching feeling he had to put a hand on his dick. Not yet.

It wasn't until he was dressed, swiping through the notifications on his phone waiting for his toast to be ready when he remembered that it was Valentine's Day.

It was why they had spent twelve hours filming yesterday, trying to get everyone's vlogs shot so they didn't have to work today. But Zane and Heath hadn't talked about after that time in Todd's kitchen, and it wasn't truly on his radar.

Except now, seeing everyone's cute posts, it sort of was. He wondered if Heath remembered.

He poured a cup of coffee for Heath, fixing it all up, before bringing it into his bedroom. Heath was snoring again, still wrapped up in his blanket.

Zane shook Heath's shoulder until the other man woke. Heath whined.

"Coffee," Zane offered, holding it under Heath's nose.

Heath reluctantly opened one eye, then the other, and set up, wrestling with the blanket to free his arms. He accepted the coffee and took a sip. 

"Mmmm." That was about as articulate Zane expected him to be, so he turned to leave to go water the plants while Heath became a real person. But Heath grabbed on to his hand before he could go, tugging on it.

"Yes?" 

Heath didn't respond, but after glancing out the open bedroom door into the very empty apartment, turned back to Zane and gave him what Zane had come to know as Heath's "I want you to kiss me" face. It strangely did not really involve his lips, but was all in his eyes. 

Zane obliged, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Heath's lips. Zane knew better than to attempt to give Heath a proper kiss, as his morning breath was absolutely atrocious (even covered up by coffee) but it seemed to do the trick. Heath smiled and continued to sip.

*****

Two hours later Zane was sitting on the couch editing when Heath, freshly showered and dressed, joined him.

For a Saturday, it had already been productive as fuck. Zane had eaten breakfast, watered the plants, had clean clothes spinning in the dryer, and had made significant progress on editing Monday's vlog. So when Heath sat beside him and nuzzled into his neck, he didn't feel bad about shutting the computer, setting it aside, and pulling Heath into his arms.

Heath was considerably lighter since finally getting on board with Kam's healthy eating suggestions, and it was much easier to get him settled comfortably facing Zane, straddling Zane's lap, his arms wrapped around Zane's neck. 

Now that Heath's breath smelled like Colgate and not ass, Zane kissed him with gusto. He ran his hands along Heath's flanks and back under his shirt, letting Heath explore his mouth with his tongue. Zane marveled at the emptiness of their apartment, how the only thing he could hear was the sound of their lips meeting and Heath's soft moans of pleasure.

For once, their kisses weren’t frantic. They were long and deep and left Zane totally breathless, and Heath’s lips swollen and bruised. He could take his time to suck on the spot below Heath’s ear (and Todd could be damned, because his neck kissed gave Heath _way_ more than the heebie jeebies) his collarbone, his throat. 

Heath leaned back, sliding his hands under Zane’s t-shirt and lifting it up past his pecs. He whined, tugging on it, and Zane followed orders, lifting his arms so Heath could pull the shirt over Zane’s head and fling it on the other side of the couch. Heath tugged off his own shirt and pressed his chest into Zane’s, kissing him and rubbing against him like a cat.

Zane had been amused to learn that Heath was obsessed with his body hair. The way he had found out, though, had been something out of a sitcom. 

About a month ago, they had been fooling around in Heath’s bed, and Heath had rubbed against him, much like he was doing now. Zane had been too busy to do any sort of manscaping that month, so he had been approaching Tom Selleck levels of chest hair. 

This was not really an issue, usually. Except a month ago, Heath had nipple rings. And nipple rings and long chest hair definitely do not mix.

It wasn’t until Zane had felt a sharp pain near his left nipple that he looked down. Heath tried to pull away, and Zane gasped as he felt the pain again. Heath flopped on top of Zane.

“I think...my nipple ring...is caught in your chest hair.”

“Christ,” Zane said. Then he laughed.

Heath couldn’t help but join, and soon they were a breathless and still giggling, semi-hard and still stuck together.

“Fuck, can we vlog this? This is quality content,” Zane choked out, wiping tears from his eyes. 

“Not on your life.” Heath slid a hand between them, and after a few moments and one chest hair ripped out later, they were unstuck.

“Maybe it’s time for me to actually wax...like, everything, not just a strip or two for clickbait,” Zane mused, looking down at his torso.

“No,” Heath said quickly. So quickly that Zane raised an eyebrow, and Heath blushed. 

Hmm. Zane filed this information away for future use.

“I mean, that would really hurt, right?” Heath tried, but his argument seemed sort of weak, especially considering that he had already started to play with Zane’s chest hair again.

“Not as much as getting one of our nipples ripped out,” Zane reasoned.

“I’ll just take the rings out. I’m getting tired of them anyway,” Heath offered, still unable to look Zane in the eye. 

Zane considered this. While he liked to play with Heath’s rings, and Heath liked to have them play with, it seemed like the hair was the more valuable commodity.

Plus, it would hurt like hell to get waxed.

Now, a month later, with Heath pressed impossibly close, Zane appreciated Heath’s sacrifice even more.

Zane slid his hands down the back of Heath’s shorts and into his Hanes, grabbing two handfuls of ass. Zane could feel Heath’s cock jump at the touch, and his own hard cock was pleased to feel Heath’s hands at his fly, trying to undo his zipper.

Zane had a mind to pick Heath up and haul him to the bedroom…

...when his phone rang.

“Ignore it,” Heath breathed into his ear as he finally pulled out Zane’s dick from his pants, giving it a nice hard stroke.

“Nnghhh,” Zane responded articulately. 

Heath was in full-on sex kitten mode now, slipping off Zane’s lap so he could kneel in front of him. Heath licked his lips before pulling Zane forward, settling in between his legs so he could get his mouth on Zane’s cock.

“Fuck,” Zane groaned. He looked down. The visual was extraordinary. Zane’s cock was an average length, but it was thick, and Heath’s lips stretched perfectly over it, taking it all, tasting it all, wrecking Zane with his tongue.

Zane again thought about moving this into the bedroom, but there was no way he was gonna interrupt this for one fucking second. It was too good. When did Heath get so good at sucking cock? 

Thirty seconds later, his phone rang again.

“Come on,” Zane whined, frustrated.

Heath pulled off Zane’s cock with a pop. “Ignore it.”

“I can’t. It might be my mom. She usually won’t stop if it’s something important.”

Heath sighed and sat back on his haunches while Zane dug in his pocket to retrieve his phone.

“It’s David.”

Heath rolled his eyes. “Typical. Ignore it.”

Zane hesitated. “Baby, we don’t make enough money on our own to ignore a call from David Dobrik.”

Heath couldn’t argue with that. Zane answered the phone. “Yeah?”

Heath looked longingly at Zane’s cock. Well, _he_ didn’t have to talk, right?

“I mean, yeah, I guess we can but I thought - oh fuck-” Zane gasped. Heath grinned around his cock.

“Oh, I just, stubbed my toe, walking around. You know how I am,” Zane said, laughing awkwardly.  
Zane gave Heath a “you fucking bitch” look, but Heath just shrugged.

“Yeah, yeah, um, we’ll be there. Sure. Gotta go. Bye.” Zane hung up and exhaled, tangling his fingers in Heath’s hair.

“You’re gonna kill me,” Zane groaned. Heath hummed, sending lovely vibrations through his dick. He shuddered.

Ten minutes later, and he was in nirvana. This was by far the best head he had ever gotten, and from a man who had only sucked a cock three times in his life.

He guessed this was just one of Heath’s many hidden talents. 

Or he just really liked Heath. And Heath’s mouth. But mostly Heath.

“Gonna come,” he breathed, but Heath continued on as he was. His orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks, and he pumped into Heath’s mouth for what seemed like an eternity.

“Jesus fuck,” he sighed, collapsing back onto the sofa. Heath smiled smugly and wiped his mouth.

“So, what did David want?”


	2. Chapter 2

David had wanted Heath and Zane to eat disgusting snacks from around the world for his second channel.

And they had.

And they were damn glad it was over.

They were in Heath’s truck, sucking down coffee from K’s to try and get the nasty taste out of their mouths.

“Your come tastes better than 90% of the snacks we just ate,” Heath said, wrinkling his nose. 

“Um, thanks, I guess?” Zane looked down at his phone, which was buzzing with a notification. David had just Venmo’d him two hundred bucks. Sweet.

“David paid us,” Zane said. “We got a bonus, too.”

“He better, after fucking up my Valentine’s Day,” Heath replied. It was the first time that Heath had acknowledged what day it was.

David hadn’t explained why he had wanted another video _today_ after all of their work yesterday, or even apologized for dragging them out- but at least he had avoided the awkwardness of stating the obvious... that Heath and Zane were the only suckers available that day to do anything.

Except they weren’t, really. Heath had left the house half-hard with Zane feeling guilty as fuck.

“You know, we can...take care of that, before we go,” Zane tried, gesturing towards Heath’s dick.

“You owe me,” Heath had said breezily, leaving the apartment.

Zane thought about it now. It was Valentine’s Day, and he was two hundred dollars richer than before. And he owed Heath. Big time.

“So...what do you want to do?” Zane asked casually. “I did a bunch of editing this morning, so...we can, you know. Take the night off. Do something fun. If you want. Do you want to?”

“Are you asking me out?” Heath bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

“No!” 

Heath raised an eyebrow. Zane hung his head.

“Yes.”

“Aww, my baby wants to take me out for Valentine’s Day,” Heath cooed. 

“Shut up,” Zane mumbled.

Heath laughed at him, heartily.

“So, what do you want to do?” Zane hoped he wouldn’t get laughed at again.

“Bitch, you expect me to suck your dick _and_ plan your dates?” Heath shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

Heath polished off his coffee and looked pointedly at Zane. “Here’s what ya gonna do. I’m gonna go to the gym. By the time I get back to the house, you have stuff figured out. Alright?” 

Zane nodded. “Okay.” 

“And nothing girly. I’m a fucking man,” Heath added, punching Zane hard in the bicep for emphasis.

“Fuck, alright.” Zane winced, rubbing his arm. 

When Heath walked out of the house thirty minutes later in his gym clothes, he shouted “Nothing girly!” over his shoulder. 

**** 

Zane could not figure out why this was so hard. 

Everything he had come up with so far either usually involved alcohol- which Heath had promised Kam he would avoid for the entire month of February- or was something they did nearly every day anyway. 

After listening to David complain about how hard it had been to get Valentine’s Day reservations at Liza’s favorite restaurant- _five months ago_ \- Zane knew he had no chance getting them in anywhere. He wished he wasn’t such shit at cooking. 

He supposed the date didn’t _have_ to center around food, but without alcohol, what else was there? They were Zane and Heath, for Christ’s sake. Food was their _thing_. 

_Fuck, Zane, stop thinking about food. You can do this_ , he chastised himself. He knew he could. He had to. 

He sighed and flopped back onto his bed. Maybe he could take Heath to the movies? 

He thought about the last time they had gone to the movies. Heath had almost gotten them thrown out when he had gone off on a couple in front of them who wouldn’t stop talking. 

Yeah, the movies were out. 

He pulled out his phone. He scrolled through his notifications. He opened a couple Snapchats. He read his email. 

Zane was procrastinating, and he knew it. 

He went to his Youtube page. He looked at his subscriber count. He scrolled through thumbnail after thumbnail, looked at the view counts on his videos. 

He smiled when he saw Hidaya in one of the thumbnails. He should call her soon. Her missed her, missed Ali. Missed his dad. He thought about how long it had been since they had all been together. 

He froze. 

_Duh, Zane_. He jumped out of bed and got his laptop. He had research to do. 

***** 

Once he had been struck with that lightning bolt of sweet inspiration, everything else fell into place. He did some research, cursed a bit, made a few phone calls, cursed more, made more phone calls, and finally pumped his fist in triumph when everything was all set. 

It had been an hour and half and Heath still wasn’t home, so Zane took another shower and managed to groom his beard, somewhat. 

He was excited. It was all so perfect. And not at all girly. 

Heath finally walked in two and a half hours later. Zane was bouncing off the walls. 

“Where were you?! I thought you had died. Why didn’t you answer my texts?” Zane wasn’t really mad...just anxious. That Heath had gotten run over by a car. Or had found some other hairy half-Arab Youtuber to spend his days with. 

“It’s a long story. Very long. Believe me, you don’t wanna know,” Heath answered, dropping his gym bag on the floor. At least he had showered during the fucking _week_ he had been gone. 

“Are you cheating on me, Billy?” Zane asked it as mostly a joke. Mostly. 

Heath rolled his eyes. “Wow, throwback. Just trust me- it is a long story, that you don’t want to know. Ever.” 

Zane could tell when Heath was lying, and he definitely wasn’t this time. He decided to let it go, for now. 

Heath kicked his gym bag towards the direction of his bedroom and held up his arms. “So? I’m here now. What have you got? It better be good. You had a ton of extra time.” 

Zane grinned. “It’s definitely good.” He looked at his watch. “We better go, though. Now.” 

“Wait, already?” Heath looked down at his jeans and tee shirt. “Am I...dressed okay?”  
“You’re fine. Let’s go!” 

***** 

Zane ignored Heath for the hundredth time. 

“You better fucking tell me where we’re going!” Heath had just whined, peering out the car window for clues. 

Zane knew he couldn’t see much more than a bunch of headlights. They were on 134, inching along through traffic. Fortunately, they were only going to Glendale. Well, Glendale-adjacent. 

Zane turned up the radio to try and drown out Heath’s questions. Eventually Heath gave up and sang along with him. It was amazing. 

After sitting in more traffic on 2, Zane was finally able to get off the highway. 

When they pulled into the parking lot of their destination, Heath turned to Zane, his look skeptical. 

"We went all the way to _Glendale_ to go bowling?” he asked. 

Zane’s heart dropped. This was not a good reaction. “The ones near us were all booked up,” he mumbled. “This one actually had a free lane for us. And there’s an arcade too.” 

Zane started to speak faster, trying to justify what he now thought was a totally stupid plan. Bowling for Valentine’s Day? 

“I just thought...you know, where we first met...well, not met, but you know, hung out for the first time, at Chelsea’s birthday party...was at a bowling alley…so it’s like, sort of like a little anniversary or something, and I thought that you liked bowling, and it wasn’t girly, and I’m sorry, I couldn’t think of anything because I fucking suck and then I saw a picture of Hidaya and I remembered-” 

“Baby!” Heath cut him off, gripping his forearm. “Calm yourself.” 

Zane took a deep breath and glanced at Heath. He was grinning. 

“Who knew my baby was so sentimental?” Heath patted his arm. 

“So, you’re not mad?” Zane asked, hopefully. 

“Of course I’m not mad. Bowling was a good idea. I just fucking hate Glendale,” Heath said, his eyes narrowing. 

“Why?” 

“I’ll tell you later,” Heath said, his eyes still narrowed, and his lips pursed in thought like he was recalling an ancient wrongdoing against his ancestors. 

“Umm, okay.” Zane decided he didn’t want to bring out Heath’s crazy this evening. 

As they walked to the entrance, Heath smacked him lightly on the arm. “Like our anniversary or something. Boy you so cute,” Heath said in his Tay-Tay voice. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Zane mumbled, but he was smiling. Heath was smiling too. 


	3. Chapter 3

“God, you have gotten fucking _awful_ at bowling!” Heath marveled, watching Zane walk back from throwing his fourth gutterball in a row.

Heath was beating him by almost one hundred points this game, and had beat him by about 150 the first game.

He could make the excuse that he just wasn’t totally focused, but that would ruin the next part of his plan. And mostly, he was focused. He actually just sucked at bowling. But he was having a blast, and Heath seemed to be, too.

“And why do you keep looking at your watch?” Heath asked as Zane looked down at his wrist, again. 

“Because-” Zane paused as he saw someone walk through the door to the bowling alley, his arms full of boxes and bags. He grinned. “Because of that guy.”

Heath turned to see where Zane was looking. A young, handsome white guy with sparkling diamond studs was carrying several bags, his pants falling dangerously low off his ass. “Because of a fuckboy? Are you dealing drugs?”

Zane rolled his eyes. “Just wait. You’ll see.”

The guy paused and looked around the bowling alley. He seemed to sigh in relief when he saw Zane waving him over.

He dumped his armful of stuff on their table. Zane handed him some cash, and he left, without a word.

“He was friendly,” Heath said sarcastically.

“He did the job, that’s all I care about,” Zane said, smiling as he looked through everything. It was all there.

Heath sniffed. “Is there food? I’m fucking starving.”

Zane nodded. “Yes. Go bowl your turn and finish off the game while I set it up.”

Heath did, and the final score was 180 to Zane’s whopping 82. 

“You never had a chance,” Heath said smugly. “Kicked your ass from here to Florida and back again.”

“Stop bragging and eat,” Zane replied, pointing to a seat where a napkin and ice cold Celsius was set. 

Heath sat. “Oh, you so fancy,” he joked, holding up a paper napkin.

“Your first course, sir. Dinner à la Vine.” Zane placed a take-out box in front of Heath, as well as a pair of chopsticks.

Heath grinned as he opened the box and saw ten little sushi rolls- salmon, his favorite- sitting in front of him.

“Ooh, how you zew it?” Heath said, quoting from one of their favorite Vines and pretending to struggle with the chopsticks. Zane laughed, so glad that Heath understood. But of course he did.

“Ooh, I got it!” Heath picked up a destroyed piece of sushi and popped it into his mouth. 

“Was that fuckboy from Postmates?” Heath asked a bit later, dipping a roll into a small plastic cup of soy sauce.

“Nah. I paid an Uber driver extra to go pick up everything,” Zane said. “I can’t believe he didn’t fuck anything up.”

“Well, this is damn good sushi,” Heath commented, chewing blissfully. 

“It’s just the start,” Zane said mysteriously. Heath raised an eyebrow.

****

“Your second course, sir.” Zane placed a McDonald’s bag in front of Heath.

“Sushi and McDonald’s? You better hope I don’t puke in your car.”

Heath dug into the bag and pulled out a container of fries and a sandwich box. Zane dug into his own bag.

Heath opened his sandwich box. He lifted off the bun. 

“Baby…”

“Yeah?” Zane took a bite of his sandwich, smiling ear to ear.

“You forgot my damn pickles!” 

Heath yelled it so loud that the couple in the lane next to them looked over. Heath waved.

It was so perfect, and so comfortable. While reminiscing about old Vines, old vlogs, old times, Zane couldn’t believe how seamlessly they had transitioned from being Zane and Heath to...Zane + Heath? Zane <3 Heath? Nothing had changed...except everything _had_ changed. 

Heath burped and sat back. “Bitch, I’m getting full. My stomach must be getting smaller or somethin’...I definitely can’t eat as much as I used to.”

“You better have room for one more course,” Zane warned.

“I will, after we hit the arcade,” Heath said, stretching. “I gotta digest. And I’m not done kicking your ass around this entire place yet. I’m thinking...air hockey.”

Zane pulled out his wallet and gave Heath some cash. “Go get tokens. I’ll clean up and meet you in the arcade.”

Heath fanned himself dramatically. “When he gives you money for arcade tokens,” he said dreamily, his hand hand over his heart.

Zane flipped him off and Heath laughed, changing out of his bowling shoes and dropping them off at the counter before jogging towards the other side of the building.

Zane cleaned up their garbage and changed his shoes, but paused before going over to the arcade.  
He felt like he needed one more trick up his sleeve to make this the best possible night. He had dessert all ready for them, but he felt like he was missing something.

Zane was kind of feeling like a nice blunt would hit the spot, but since Heath had stopped smoking cigarettes, he had sworn off weed too. He said being high made him crave cigarettes even more. 

Zane shook his head. Maybe inspiration would hit him again like it had that afternoon.

*****

Heath beat him at three games of air hockey and three games of skee ball, winning a boatload of tickets and bragging rights for the next hundred years.

“Fuck, Heath, are you on ‘roids?” Zane joked as Heath pumped his fist in victory, his basketball shooting skills earning him over two-hundred tickets.

“I guess you just bring out the best in me, baby,” Heath answered in his Heather voice, blowing him a kiss. 

“You just like kicking my ass,” Zane corrected him, palming their last two tokens.

“True.” Heath winked.

“We have two tokens left. I’m outta cash. What do you want to play?”

“You pick,” Heath said. “I’m gonna go trade in these tickets.”

Zane chuckled as he watched Heath get in line at the prize counter behind two eight-year-olds.

He looked around the arcade. They had already played their favorites. Everything else was just sort of...lame.

He had almost decided on another game of air hockey when something caught his eye. He glanced at Heath before walking over to it.

It was one of those fortune-telling machines. ZOLTAR, it said in big letters across the front, with an eccentrically-dressed moustached guy inside, his hands hovering over tarot cards and crystals.

Zane had seen one of these at Disney World one time when he was a kid, but had been too afraid of it at the time to play. Now, he was just intrigued. What could a machine tell him about the future? As much as a fortune cookie, he surmised, but still. He was easily roped into these things.

He put in his two tokens. Zoltar’s eyes lit up an eerie blue color, and his hands began moving.

“Zoltar sees very great things in your future.” 

Zane shivered. Zoltar’s voice was creepy as fuck. 

“But I warn you- do not forget where you began. An abundance of pride will lead to your downfall. If you wish to see deeper into the future, Zoltar will need more...encouragement.”

A piece of paper spit out of the machine, and Zoltar’s eyes went black. Zane guessed “encouragement” meant more tokens.

From his fortune, he expected the lyrics of “Jenny from the Block” to be on the card from the machine. Strangely, though, the side not covered with ZOLTAR and a bunch of symbols was blank, except for one sentence, “You will find what you seek in the mountains.”

The fuck?

“Dude, check this out!” Heath said, suddenly appearing next to him. Zane jumped.

“Fuck, you scared me!”

“Look at this shit!” Heath held up an enormous clear plastic ball. He threw it on the ground, and inside, thousands of tiny lights lit up as it bounced. Zane and Heath, watched, mesmerized, until it finally stopped bouncing.

“That’s dope,” Zane agreed. 

“I know, right?!” Zane had never seen a grown man so excited over a toy. It was cute.

“So, what did you spend your tokens on?” Heath asked. He looked at ZOLTAR. “Not this shit, I hope.”

Zane quickly shoved the card from the machine into his pocket. “Haha, no way. Just one of the claw machines. I didn’t get anything.”

“I bet _I_ would have gotten something,” Heath said haughtily. “Although nothing as sick as this ball.” He bounced it again for emphasis.

“You ready to go?” Zane asked, sort of unnerved by ZOLTAR and ready to head home.  
“You bet.”

*****

“Bitch, where’s my third course?”

They were stuck in traffic on 134 again, and Zane could tell Heath was getting antsy.

“Oh, yeah,” Zane said, reaching into the back seat for the last bag of food. “Here you are, sir.”

“Boskon Kream doughnuts!” Heath screamed, taking a huge bite. “Don’t you touch my Boskon Kream doughnut!” 

Pieces of chewed doughnut fell out of his mouth into his lap, but Zane was so used to Heath’s eating habits that it didn’t faze him.

Heath ate happily. Zane couldn’t stop thinking about ZOLTAR. He knew it was just a machine, but he had a weird feeling about it. He tried to distract himself by thinking about how well the evening had gone, despite the shaky start.

“Hey, why do you hate Glendale?” Zane asked, remembering Heath’s comment from before. “You never told me.”

Heath’s eyes narrowed again. “Because everyone in Glendale is a fucking asshole.”

“Everyone?”

“ _Everyone_.” Heath tore off another piece of doughnut and didn’t elaborate.

They sat in companionable silence, except for the radio. Heath ate another doughnut, burped loudly, and then pulled out his phone. It was like any other night.

They were getting close to Studio City, and Zane hadn’t made any progress with deciphering his fortune, nor had he thought of his pièce de résistance for their night out.

They were five minutes from home when they drove by a middle-aged couple walking on the sidewalk. They had huge backpacks and hiking boots on, and were walking with poles.

“White people,” Heath said, shaking his head before looking back at his phone.

Zane figured they had probably come from Franklin Canyon Park, choosing to walk back instead of driving like normal people, but hey, to each their own. LA had plenty of hippie types.

As he looked back at them in his rearview mirror, it hit him.

“Oh my god,” Zane said abruptly.

“What?!” Heath looked at him, concerned.

Zane had it. He had figured ZOLTAR out.


	4. Chapter 4

“Why did I agree to this?” Heath whined. Then he burped.

“We’re almost there,” Zane said, his breathing heavy.

He was using his iPhone as a flashlight to guide them along the trail, although it was pretty well-groomed, being in the middle of LA and all. 

It was the perfect temperature for a hike, even if Heath kept complaining about the wind. Zane felt invigorated. 

The missing piece to their evening had been this hike, and he had figured it out due to ZOLTAR.

 _You will find what you seek in the mountains._ Okay, this wasn’t a _mountain_ , but it was a pretty damn big hill.

And it was where he had started. Rather, where _they_ had started. Where they had kissed the first time.

It bordered on overly-sentimental. It bordered on girly. But he hadn’t set up a heart in candles or sprinkled rose petals along the path or anything. They wasn’t a string quartet up there for them to waltz to. There was just a memory. A really, really good memory.

When they reached the top of the hill, Zane took a deep breath. He looked out over the city of LA, its lights twinkling.

Heath leaned over and put his hands on knees. “I’m gonna puke,” he moaned.

“Just sit down,” Zane said soothingly, rubbing his back.

They sat. Heath burped a few more times, and Zane decided that while the idea had been a good one, in practice, mixing sushi with McDonald’s was probably not wise. Not for Heath, anyway. He gave Heath a piece of gum, split in half. Heath gave him a look. He winked.

“I feel better,” Heath decided a few minutes later. He flopped back on the ground and tucked his arms behind his head. The stars were out. 

Zane laid beside him and propped himself up on his elbow. He looked down at Heath.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Heath asked warily after a few minutes. “You’re not gonna propose or something, are you?”

Zane pretended to be offended. “Why you sound so freaked out? You wouldn’t marry me?”

“Bitch, we’re already married,” Heath said, waving him off.

Zane considered this. Seeing as how they had lived together most of their adult lives, spent every day together, and had basically pooled their finances, he guessed Heath was right.

“But if someone _were_ to propose to me, it better be a big fucking production. Make all the hoes jealous.”

“Noted.” Zane gave him a thumbs-up.

They laid there for a few more minutes. Then Heath sighed loudly.

“What’s up?” Zane asked.

“Look, are you gonna kiss me or not? I know why your mushy fuckin’ ass brought me up here. I’m not staying up here all night,” Heath complained.

“Now you’ve ruined the mood.” 

“Baby, I don’t need a mood. I’ve been wanting to go home and get properly fucked in my own damn house since we finished bowling,” Heath said plainly.

You couldn’t say that Heath didn’t speak his mind. And you couldn’t say that Zane didn’t find that really fucking appealing.

“Alright,” Zane said, standing up and brushing himself off. “Let’s go home.”

He offered his hand to Heath. Heath took it and hauled himself up, but didn’t let go. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on to Zane’s lips.

“You did good tonight, baby,” Heath praised, before turning and heading off down the trail. Zane hurried to follow.

*****

Zane unlocked the door to their apartment and let it swing open.

It was still empty. They still had it to themselves. It was almost impossible to believe.

Heath pushed him inside and closed the door behind them, twisting the lock.

Zane turned. “So-”

Heath cut him off by kissing him hard. Zane stepped back in surprise, but Heath was right there, still pressed against him.

Zane started to get with the program then, returning Heath’s kisses and sliding his hands under Heath’s shirt so he could tug it off. Heath went straight for Zane’s belt buckle.

They quickly discovered that walking while kissing someone and disrobing looked a lot easier in the movies than it was in real life. They finally collapsed onto Zane’s bed, Heath’s pants around his ankles and Zane’s shirt hanging off his shoulder.

Heath made quick work of removing the rest of their clothing before pushing Zane down so he was flat on his back and climbing on top, straddling his thighs.

Zane pulled him down so he could kiss him again, scratching his nails lightly down Heath’s back until he could grab onto his ass.

Heath reached between them, grabbing both of their cocks and pumping them together. 

“Fuck,” Zane hissed, digging his nails into Heath’s ass. It was so good, having Heath’s weight on him, his hand on his dick, but he wanted more. Needed more.

Anything past this was still pretty new territory for them, but if there was one thing Heath hated, it was someone being a pussy in the bedroom.

Zane ran a hand back up Heath’s side, up his neck, and flicked Heath’s bottom lip with his thumb.

Heath got the message right away, opening his mouth so Zane could fit one, two, and then three fingers inside. Heath laved them with his tongue, and Zane’s cock jumped in Heath’s hand. 

Zane pulled Heath’s ass cheeks apart, circling Heath’s hole with his middle finger. Heath grunted, his grip on their cocks momentarily lost as pushed back into Zane’s finger.

“Come on,” Heath breathed into Zane’s ear, rolling his hips. Zane obliged, breaching Heath’s hole.

This all felt...different than the last time. After a few minutes of careful teasing, Zane went all the way to the knuckle, massaging Heath’s ass cheek with his other hand.

“Did...did you shave your ass?” Zane asked, bending his finger slightly so he could get a different angle. Heath gasped.

“Among...other things. Why...do...you think...I took...so long...at the gym?” Heath replied with difficulty, all notions of jerking them off abandoned as he rocked back into Zane’s hand, his forehead covered with sweat.

Why did Zane find that visual arousing?

Zane managed to reach over to his bedside table, getting his hands on a small bottle of lube without robbing Heath of his finger. He snapped it open quickly, dribbling it in the vicinity of Heath’s ass before coating his fingers with it and adding a second finger to Heath’s hole.

Heath leaned forward, planting his arms on either sides of Zane’s head. He gently bit Zane’s lip, then licked away the mark. Heath kissed him languidly, all of the urgency from before melting away. This was the sweet spot. The slow burn. Eternities of long kisses where they barely parted for air, Heath so responsive that the tiniest movement of Zane inside him made him gasp into Zane’s mouth. 

“Fuck,” Heath breathed, closing his eyes, digging his fingernails into Zane’s shoulders. Zane was totally captivated, watching Heath’s tongue wet his lips, listening to his soft, deep sighs. 

“More,” Heath growled into Zane’s ear. Zane added a third finger, his movements becoming jerky. 

“God, yeah,” Heath moaned, his face and chest flushed. The words went right to Zane’s cock.

Zane sat up, kissing Heath hard before moving backwards, pulling Heath with him, until his back was against the wall. 

Heath could not get enough body contact. He wrapped his arms around Zane’s neck and nearly smashed himself against Zane’s torso, straddling Zane’s lap as tightly as he could, grinding his cock against Zane’s. There was a mess of precome between them.

Zane threw his arm towards the table drawer and managed to get hold of a condom. When Heath heard the crinkle of the packet, he sat back slightly, snatching the condom from Zane and ripping it open. He rolled it onto Zane, giving him a few slow strokes with his hand.

Zane bent his knees, pushing Heath up, removing his lube-coated fingers from Heath’s hole. It didn’t take long for Heath to start sinking down onto Zane’s cock.

“Jesus, fuck,” Zane called out, one hand jerking Heath’s dick, the other squeezing his hip. Heath’s head was thrown back, biting his lip as he slowly got all of Zane inside him.

Heath grabbed onto Zane’s shoulders, rolling his hips in circles, getting used to the feeling. Zane ran both his hands up from Heath’s thighs to his pecs, and he could feel Heath relax.

Heath rose to his knees before sinking back down again. He fucked himself slowly at first, Zane’s hand back on his cock. But soon, Heath was panting, his pace getting faster. Zane was going insane, it was so fucking tight and good, and he needed more.

Zane grabbed a hold of Heath’s hips, matching Heath’s rhythm, pushing into him, faster.

Heath’s thighs were shaking, and he was saying Zane’s name over and over again. 

Zane gripped Heath tighter and slammed him down, setting a more brutal pace as he fucked up into him. He was so close to coming and he wanted Heath to come, wanted to make him feel so fucking good.

Heath had a hand on his own cock, stripping it fast and hard. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Heath chanted, and Zane knew he was close. 

“Come on baby, come for me,” Zane growled, his body surging with lust and adrenaline. He slammed into Heath one, two, three more times, and Heath cried out, streaking Zane’s stomach with come. 

Zane fucked him through his orgasm, and moments later Zane was coming with a shout.

Heath fell forward, breathing heavily, pressing his face into Zane’s sweaty neck. Zane squeezed him close.

“Honey, you fucked me good,” Heath mumbled a few minutes later, and Zane laughed.

It was perfect.


End file.
